Like Two Peas In a Pod
by tish246
Summary: Set years ago at the Wammy Orphanage. A girl makes friends with L? who is she? find out! might do a sequal don't know yet. LXOC
1. Chapter 1

I HATE my computer. Sorry for all the spelling and grammer mistakes but Microsoft Word wouldn't let be do anything so i had to use word pad which doesn't have spell check.

~ Anyways. This is my first Death Note fic so sorry if it's crappy. This intoduces my OC (and possible Mary Sue).

I don't own Death Note. But i do own Sophia Sesstona (My OC) so no stealie.

...

It was a rainy day at the Wammy's orphange and L Lawliet was talking to Watari in his office.

"Guess what L? We're getting a new girl here. Isn't that nice? Perhaps you could make a new friend." Watari told L who was trying to fit an entire piece of chocolate cake in his mouth.

"So? Not like I need any friends. I'm just fine on my own." The 10 year old answerd.

Watari sighed. "Why do you have to be so stubborn?"

"Isn't it almost time for her to show up?" L asked changing the subject.

"Oh right. Come along, L, let's see our newest student."

As the walked down the hall L couldn't help wondering what this new girl would be like.

They just entered the entrance hall when there was a knock at he door.

"Aw. That should be her now." Watari said opening the door.

Two police officers stood there with a little girl between them. She looked about 9 or 10 and had long black hair that reached her butt. She wore a black skirt down to her ankles and a red shirt under a black jacket. Her eyes were bluer than the sky on a clear sunny day. She held a suitcase that looked like it whieghed a ton.

"We intrust her to you, Mr. Wammy." one of the officers said and they walked back to there car.

The strange girl stood there shivering in the doorway.

"Come in! Come in!" Watari motioned for her to come inside.

"Why don't we all go back to my office and get you dried off ,hm?" he asked.

As they walked back to his office L couldn't help but notice how pretty the girl next to him was. Her wet black hair shimmered in the lights.

"What are you looking at?" she snapped noticing him staring.

He blushed and looked away. "Nothing," he replied.

"Whatever." she rolled her eyes.

Once they got inside the fairly big office Watari went into the a joint bathroom and returned with a towel.

"why don't you dry off with this?" he handed the towel to her.

She took it and started drying her hair.

"why don't you sit down and tell us about your self." Watari asked sitting behind the big desk.

L sat in his usual style on the sofa opposite him.

The girl reluctantly sat beside him with her hands in her lap.

"Well my name is Sophia Sesstona but I'd would like to be called Sophie or SS. But never S.S. Sophie." she was looking down at her shoes.

"go on." Watari said gently.

"w-well there's nothing else really to say my parents died and I had no other relatives. I am the smartest kid in our grade and I skipped a couple grades. I was in 7th grade." she stated.

"wow then no wonder they wanted to put you in my school." Watari said.

"anyways where will i sleep?" she asked.

"come. i'll show you your room. L why don't you go come with us? you can give her a tour while i sighn some papers." they went up the spiral staircase and up to the 3rd floor.

When they entered her room Sophia gasped in amazement.

They room was bigger than her whole house and the bed alone was double the size of her old closet. infact her clothes only took up a fourth of her new closet.

"I hope the room is to you liking Ms. Sesstona." Watari said.

She nodded too dumbstruck to speak.

"i must go now if you need anything i'm sure L could help you."

Watari closed the door and went back down stairs.

"So what's L short for?" she turned around to look at him.

"Um nothing that's my name." he said a bit embarrassed.

"oh. well thats a weird name. was you parents really lazy or really drunk when they named you?"

"Hey what my parents do are none of you concern!" he said hotly.

"whatever. anyways can you help me unpack my clothes?" she asked pointing to her suitcase.

He sighed and opened the over sized wardrobe.

...

later that night L went to his favorite spot, some rocks in the middle of the garden. when he got there though he discovered someone else.

He slowly made his way behind the person.

"what are you doing at my rocks?" he asked.

Sophia jumped and turned around.

"what the heck? you fricken scared the heck outta me!" she yelled.

"shhh quit neither of us should be out here. speaking off which why are you on MY rocks in the first place?" L asked.

"hmph. i don't see you name on it , L-baka." she said.

"my name is not "L-baka"

"you look like an idiot to me, L-baka."

"Don't. Call. Me. L-baka." he said through gritted teeth.

"fine fine don't get you undies in a bunch. anyways if the rocks are so important to you that you can't find any other place why don't we share it?" she asked scooting over to make room.

"aright." he sat down beside her pulling his feet to his chest.

"so what are you doing out here?" L asked the girls sitting next to him.

she looked sad. "just thinking." she answered not looking at him.

"about?" he pressed.

"none of your business" she said.

"alright be like that." he looked up at the sky.

they sat like that for a while before Sophie broke the silence.

"L, do you want to be friends?" she asked shyly.

"huh? why do you want to be friends? i thought you didn't like me." he replied

"w-well i never had a friend before cause I'm always moving around. since I'll be staying in one place i thought i should at least try to make friends. though that would probaly never happen concerning that everyone i meet hates me." she stated sadly.

"i don't hate you." L replied.

she looked at him wide eyed.

"and i never had a friend either." said.

"so friends?" she asked stretching out her hand.

he smiled and took it. "friends."

...15 years later they were standing outside the airport for Japan.

"do you really have to go L-kun?" Sophie asked sadly.

"yes i'm sorry but i can't let this Kira guy go around killing people, I've got to do something." L told her sadly.

"well I'm coming with you!" she exclaimed.

"i'm sorry but it's to dangerous. i wouldn't forgive myself if something happened to you." he told her pulling her in a tight embrace.

She clung to him. "and if something would to happen to you then Kira wouldn't have a safe place to hide cause i'll hunt him down myself."

L smiled Sophie would never change.

" don't worry I'll be carefull." he promised.

She pulled back a bit to look in his eyes.

"don't die on me L-baka." she said.

"don't worry S.S Sophie." he replied.

Oh how he wished he could kiss all her worries away, but he couldn't. he was afraid of rejection of her not wanting not loving him.

Just then his flight was called.

"guess this is goodbye." she said sadly.

"i'll come back soon i promise." he said lifting up his suitcase and started for the gates.

he didn't look back for fear if he did then he would run back and never let the her go.

as her boarded the plane he promised himself that next time he saw he would kiss her.

...

well good? bad? terrible? please review! may write a sequal later but now I'm going to bed nightie night.


	2. Author's Note

Ugh. I hate . Anyways. I created a picture (sorta) for my story: .com/art/Sophie-and-L-199967738.


End file.
